


Everything's Okay

by compilemyvile



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, engagament, homophobic, sort of, this is just a really fluffy drabble okay, unsupportive mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compilemyvile/pseuds/compilemyvile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean snaps at Marco for the first time in a long time, it leads to comfort and tear inducing hugs. Jean says something he can't take back and he doesn't want to take it back, it's out there for Marco to grasp. And he willingly does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This was a headcanon on my [tumblr](http://kirschtingyou.tumblr.com) c':   
> I have super lame headcanons okay cx

Jean stumbles into his and Marco’s shared apartment. It’s late. The light snaps on and Jean can’t help the way he fumes at the frowning face of his boyfriend. How dare Marco’s eyes look so sympathetic? Jean isn’t something to fucking _pity_. He’s a man who can deal with his issues just like any other emotionally distressed man, with seven shots of whiskey and crying alone in the cab on the way home.

“Jean..” Marco starts, reaching out his hand as he slowly approaches Jean, acting like he’s something to be treated with care. With love. Like Jean’s an actual person and not some disgusting pile of shit. Jean can’t take it, not right now. Not with his mother’s words circling his mind. _When are you gonna cut the crap and actually settle down? Marco doesn’t count._ God that hurt, more than Jean’s mother could of known. He’d trusted her. He’d trusted every muttered _I’ll love you no matter what_ every _you’re my perfect little Jeanny boy, nothing’s wrong with you, sweetheart_. But here she was judging his life decisions and dubbing his boyfriend unworthy.

Jean found himself reaching out and slapping Marco’s hand away. He was shaking. He couldn’t be touched. Not now, not when he felt so dirty he just wanted to wrap himself up in a blanket on the couch. He didn’t want to dirty their bed, their place of love, with the thoughts that plagued his mind. Marco founds but otherwise stays, observing the thoughts that wind through Jean’s cluttered mind. Marco’s helpless, he can’t stop it and Jean won’t allow him to comfort Jean. 

Jean’s thoughts turned dark, the inky comments of his mother’s seeping through to his own. _C’mon now, Jean. Let’s stop playing around. You’re not a teenager anymore. It’s time to think of your future._

_Marco won’t be a part of your future._

_Sooner or later he’ll realize that your relationship is wrong._

_What about Mikasa? She’s a nice young lady. Her mother says she’s been having trouble with boys. Maybe you could help her with that._

What if? What if Marco doesn’t want Jean anymore? What if he finds out how horrible I can be in the morning? Or how I am late at night when my thoughts are bad, ugly sobs wracking my body? 

Warm arms, broad shoulders, the soft touch of a loving boyfriend stopped those thoughts. Marco hugged Jean gently, holding his boyfriend to his chest like he was porcelain. Jean wasn’t porcelain, but his thoughts were.

“Baby,” Marco murmured, the softness of his breath caressing Jean’s ear as Marco nuzzled behind it. “Shh, love. It’s okay. It’s really okay.”

Jean’s eyes fill and before he knows it he’s crying, his entire body quivering under Marco’s every touch. He can’t bring himself to pull away but he also can’t bring himself to burrow closer. Marco’s okay with that and his warm voice swirls around Jean, covering him, protecting him from anyone else’s words.

“I love you, Jean.”

“You perfect little thing. God, don’t cry.”

“Please don’t cry.” 

“It’s alright. It honestly is. Everything will be okay, we’ll work it out.”

“Tell me what’s wrong baby, so I can help you.”

Marco’s nose nuzzles down into Jean’s brittle hair and his lips curve slightly as Jean’s fingers clutch against his shirt. Good, that’s progress. 

“That’s right, baby.” He starts soothingly. “Use me as your shield. Sometimes we have to be weak. Be weak. I’ll be your wall.”

Jean can’t help the way a sob chokes in his throat but he can help when his voice picks up with a sharp quiver. “God, I want to marry you, Marco. I just want to marry you and have everyone fuck off because I love you so goddamn much that no one else matters.” 

Marco’s breath catches and he presses several affectionate kisses into Jean’s hair, smoothing it under his rough palms. “Baby.” He breathes out in answer. It says so much even if he said so little. The way he says it just lets Jean know that he’d do anything for Jean, with no exceptions.  
Jean never officially asks and Marco never offers an answer, but from then on they think of each other as their fiancée. When Jean comes home with a beautifully inscripted ring, it’s set into stone.


End file.
